sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 21 / Transcript
“What a busy day!” Ruby said exhausted. “What are we even doing here? I forgot it…” she looked around. All around the school the students are preparing things. After all it was November already. Only a month and its time Christmas! “Oh right!” Ruby now said, like she remembered it. “Do you remember now, Ruby?” Topaz wondered, who was carrying some boxes that did look pretty heavy. “It’s Christmas time. Or to be more correctly, the time before Christmas, when everybody starts decorating everything with fairy lights, fake snowflakes, etc.” She added. “Yes, yes!” Ruby said excited. “But why do we have to carry these heavy things around? I mean… we could just carry lighter things…” Ruby wondered. “But they are not heavy.” Topaz said, pointing at the boxes she was carrying. “We selected the students who can carry these, and one of those is you, Ruby.” Topaz said and continued walking. “We selected? More like the student council did. Meaning Yoshida-san did.” Ruby then mumbled. “Hey Topaz, you don’t look that good, maybe you should take a break?” Amber wondered as Topaz put down the boxes she was carrying. “What? No, I’m fine!” Topaz answered smiling. “Are you sure, I mean you don’t look like it, so…” Amber said worried. “Now come on, Amber. You know as well as I do that I’ve never been sick before. And I’m not going to either.” Topaz answered. She then turned around to get some more boxes. “Though I feel a bit dizzy…” She though while walking. “Ruby, I’m worried.” Amber said as Ruby passed her. “I know you are, but its Topaz, you know her. She won’t stop until… well… she has to.” Ruby answered. “You are right…” Amber said and grabbed some fairy lights. But only a few seconds later, a fellow student of Amber and Ruby was running to the two girls. “Akahane-san, Mikanki-san!” The student shouted. It was a girl at their age, she probably was even in their class. “You need to come fast!” The girl then said. “What happened?” Ruby wondered. “It’s about Kiishi-san… she collapsed.” The girl explained. “What?!” The girls shouted. “Maizumi, please lead the way!” Ruby said. The girl nodded and hurried into the direction she just came from a few minutes ago. OPENING After the opening sequence, the whole group met up at the Yellow Sun Ranch. Well not the whole group. Ruby, Amber and Topaz of course were already inside. After Topaz collapsed, the three were sent home by their home room teacher. Now the remaining girls and Robin came to the Ranch. “Robin, what happened?” Emerald wondered and asked the moment she saw Robin. “I don’t know the details, but I know that Topaz collapsed.” Robin answered. “I haven’t been there. I’ve been at the other side of the school when it happened. I’m sorry.” She said. “Don’t worry about that.” Diamond said. “Let’s go inside.” She added and the others nodded. Inside the main house, upstairs, in Topaz’ room, Ruby and Amber were sitting next to Topaz, who kept trying to get up and do something. “Listen, I’m fine.” Topaz said, smiling. Though it was obvious that it was a forced smile. “It would be better if you’d stay down, Topaz.” Diamond said with her usual calm voice. “Oh hey guys.” Amber said. “The queen is right. It doesn’t matter if you are sick or not. The only thing that matters is that you slow down a bit.” Sapphire said. “You know that you shouldn’t call her ‘queen’, right Sapphire?” Topaz wondered. “Yes. And you are not the one who is supposed to say that!” Sapphire answered. “Anyways… it’s really cute that you are worried about me, but you don’t have to. I’m fine! Totally!” Topaz said. “But again, you don’t look fine, Topaz.” Amber said. “And you collapsed a while ago. If you don’t rest for a while it will just get worse.” She added. “Your friends are right.” Topaz’ mother said as she walked into the room. “Everyone… why are you all so worried?” Topaz whispered slightly annoyed. “Here, I made you some tea.” Mitsuko, Topaz’ mother said, showing the girls a plate with seven cups of tea. “Thank you.” Ruby said and Robin took the plate, placing it on Topaz’ bed stand. Then each of the girls took a cup while Amber took two, offering one to Topaz. “I don’t need… I mean want one.” Topaz answered. “Are you sure?” Amber wondered. “That’s OK, just put it back, she’ll take it when she wants it.” Emerald said calm. “You might be right. Ok, why not.” Amber said and put it back. Cut to the place the villains met and probably even lived while being in our world “Well done Time.” Blank moaned while thinking about the trouble Time caused lately. “You tried to capture one of the Guardian Angels, then you had the sister of an Angel and you lost her. And why? Because you always think so complicated.” He added. “What are you trying to say?!” Time asked angry. “Nothing… Just that you could have acted smarter. Using her a different way. Not giving them the chance to take her back. I’m not saying that your plan was bad. You only made one mistake. You went to them. They should have come to us! Against all of us, they don’t have a single chance!” Blank explained with a fiery tone. “You might be right.” Time realized. “But now it’s too late to tell me that. You should have suggest it back then!” Time answered, still angry. “Hm… are you going to fight about that or focus on the here and now?” Hollow wondered. “It already happened. And unless one of you can travel back in time, we can’t change it. So get over it.” He added. “He’s right.” Blank said. “So, I’d say it’s time to go… for me.” Blank added and left. “I wonder, if you can do it… or if you will fail.” Time said and the scene turned black. After a short break, the scene returned to the girls, who were still with Topaz. Or more like they were looking for Topaz. “I can’t believe she did that.” Amber said. “She should have stayed in bed.” “I know, but it was kinda stupid of us to leave her alone.” Ruby answered. “We should have known that she will do something like that.” “Yeah, any ideas were she could be?” Amber then wondered. “Where I could be?” Topaz wondered, standing around the corner. “Yes, why didn’t you listen to us?” Amber wondered. “I did. I didn’t leave my bed, until I saw a strangely grey cloud.” Topaz said. “A cloud?” Ruby wondered. “Yes, it looked like it was moving – faster than normal clouds. So I went to check it. But before I reached the back door, I felt dizzy again and decided to … well… I decided to tell you about it and get some rest. I guess I’m… I mean… There is a chance that I’m sick. But just a little bit.” Topaz explained. “Not just a bit. You mother said you have fever.” Ruby said. “Well, how about that? We look after the cloud and you stay here, with Robin.” Ruby suggested. “But… Fine.” Topaz moaned. “Meh, why can’t I come with them? That would be super exciting for me.” Robin moaned while looking out of the window, watching what the others were doing. “Believe me, being a magical girl sounds a lot nicer than it actually is.” Topaz said. “Really, how come?” Robin wondered. “Well, first of all, it’s terribly dangerous. Then, you have been kidnapped because of this, remember? And Diamond’s heart has been broken. Being a magical girl only sound like fun.” Topaz explained. “I remember that, it was … well a special experience. But what do you mean with …” Robin wondered but Topaz didn’t let her end her sentence. “You know what, I’ve always been afraid of being sick.” Topaz said. “How come?” Robin wondered. “It’s because… because Kazuki” Topaz said. “Kazuki? Who’s that?” Robin asked. “That is Topaz’s older brother.” Mitsuko answered. She heard the girls talking from outside so she decided to join the conversation. Also it is really hard of Topaz to talk about Kazuki, since she doesn’t really know him. “Brother? I didn’t know you have a brother.” Robin said surprised. “Not have Robin. Had.” Topaz answered. “Oh…” Robin said. “Kazuki was our first born child, but he was sick the moment he was born. He was only two years old when he died.” Mitsuko explained. “He died a year before I was born so I only know him from the stories my parents told me about him.” “That’s sad, I didn’t know that.” Robin said sad. “I’m sorry.” “No one knew. Ruby didn’t, Amber didn’t. I didn’t talk about it so you don’t have to worry and I never wanted to talk about it.” Topaz said, while laying down. “Now I feel tired. Don’t mind me.” Topaz said and then closed her eyes, trying to sleep. “Of course.” Robin answered. “I can’t believe it!” Sapphire said while spotting the cloud Topaz was talking about. “There is really a strange cloud. Not just that the cloud is bigger and deep grey, but also that it is so close to us. Closer than a cloud should be!” Sapphire said surprised. “Yes. And look!” Diamond shouted. “It looks like it’s raining, but that’s not normal rain.” “The rain is turning the environment into bland picture!” Ruby shouted. “This is the most creative Katahowa, I’ve ever seen.” Amber said. “Besides the night Katahowa, but we didn’t really see that one.” She added. “That not the time to be fascinated about the enemy’s work!” Sapphire shouted. “Ah, what do my eyes see here? The mighty Guardian Angels… but wait. Isn’t one missing? Why only five? Anyways, you are coming too late. Just look around, this beautiful cloud has spread so much darkness, you can’t undo anymore.” Blank shouted after appearing behind the girls. “That’s what you’re thinking! We will show you the opposite!” Emerald shouted. And then the girls transformed. Without Topaz of course. “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Guardian Angels Of the Sky!” the girls shouted even though one of their mates was missing. “No matter if we are missing one of us, we can still defeat you!” Crimson shouted. “Exactly! Don’t think you can paint the world with the colors of darkness like you want to!” Azure added. “Um… alright.” Blank answered. “You can’t stop it anyways!” He then shouted. “No matter if it is a Katahowa, it is still a cloud and all of your attacks will just go through it.” He laughed. “Maybe… but don’t you know that clouds consist of water?” Whitney wondered. “So Crimson can only use her Red Strike and split the cloud apart or Azure freezes it with her ice powers and then we use any attack to defeat it. But of course Yellow Thunder would be most effective. Too bad Saffron can’t fight today.” Whitney explained and turned to the other girls. “You plan was good, but you didn’t think about what could go wrong.” She then added. “….Tz… WHAT?” Blank shouted. “T-This can’t be! You are tricking me!” he added unwilling to accept that he made a bigger mistake as Time lately. “Oh really?” Azure wondered. “I know what you can do. Watch us. The queen is never wrong!” Azure added, using her ice powers to freeze the cloud. To do so, she used a different version of her Blue Wave attack, which was still the same only that the water was replaced with snow. She recalled it “Freezing Blue Wave”. Like Whitney said, the Cloud was frozen and crashed to the ground. “Hm, we don’t have to purify it. It purified itself when it fell down to the earth.” Azure said surprised. “But look, the environment is still dark. That’s why one of us has to use their powers.” Whitney explained. “Let me! The light of elegance will banish the darkness!” Sienna said. The others nodded and she used her Orange Showtime Attack. Then the environment looked as beautiful as always. “I-I will come back!” Blank shouted and disappeared. After the fight, the girls joined Topaz and Robin again. Topaz was still sleeping so the girls tried to be quiet. “How do they get the idea to create a Katahowa out of a cloud?” Sapphire wondered. “Why are you wondering? We are talking about the guy who hates music after all.” Diamond answered. “…How do you… Wait, I don’t want to know.” Sapphire said. “Hey guys, how was the fight?” Robin wondered. “Easy. Too easy…” Ruby answered. “And… no Tear today?” Robin asked. “Looks like it.” Emerald answered. “How’s Topaz?” Emerald then added. “She seems fine, she fell as sleep a while ago.” Robin answered. “That’s good. And I think we should go home now.” Ruby said. “It’s quite late already.” She added. The others nodded. “We will see Topaz tomorrow or if not, the next days. After all, it’s only fever. Nothing can drag the strong maiden down.” Ruby smiled and then left the room. ENDING Category:Transcripts